Conrit Ceto
Conrit '''is a dragon hatchling from Nieve, Aberna. He arrived in-game on '''05-10-2011 '''and currently lives with anyone willing to take in a stubborn and somewhat smelly kid. '''age: 12 origins: Original character - Dragon Mobsters universe. app link: 'Here '''hmd: 'Here '''played by: Heather 'contact: '''AIM: dragonmobsters Plurk: belvedia Setting I don't really want to reformat this entire thing, and wikia doesn't seem to like it, so: here's my gigantic reference post. ENJOY. Personality Seeing as Conrit has lived most his life in the mountains and in a very sheltered environment, he can come off as being much younger than his actual age. He's incredibly innocent to the ways of the world, particularly those of human culture. Since he hatched, he's been protected, coddled, and catered to, so now that he's left his family behind, he's having trouble coming to terms with how harsh the world is outside his comfortable clutch. A glimpse of reality was what caused his flight from his home to begin with-- he couldn't handle listening to his parents fight over whether they needed to move their family to avoid being found by the humans who were beginning to encroach on their territory. This caused him to seek refuge in the birthing cavern at the back of the cave system, and resulted in his knocking over several eggs, effectively killing the hatchlings within. Conrit could not handle the idea of having to face up to the repercussions of his mistake, so he left. His self-centered nature has given him the drive to locate his older brother, in the hopes that he will fix the mess that Conrit made-- either that, or allow him to escape the consequences all together by remaining in Nieve. Conrit does come off as a cute and unassuming kid, mostly because of his naivety. He has a way of reacting to new things in a deer-in-the-headlights way, and tends to freeze and clam up when surprised or frightened. (Though in all honesty he's not terribly eloquent even when he's ''not caught off guard.) His lack of knowledge about human culture can be off-putting for those who assume he's a human child. He operates based on what he grew up expecting, which causes him to go through quite a bit of culture shock when surrounded by species he's not familiar with-- which is basically everything but other dragons. Even then, some of what he's learned from other dragons (particularly Guivres, the dragon closest to his age in Ladon's mob) is scary and upsetting for him. Being in Nieve has been opening Conrit's eyes to just how little he really understands. His unassuming and gullible nature aside, Conrit does have some piss and vinegar to him. This comes through in his stubborn side, particularly when he wants something and doesn't get it. He exhibits this behavior most around his older brother, who is a source of frustration and disappointment for him. While he's not predisposed to temper tantrums or fits, he does get angry, pout, and storm off when things don't go his way. As he's used to being taken care of by the older dragons in his clutch, his expectations tend to be that others will treat him with the same deference-- and he is sorely disappointed to find out this isn't the case. Conrit has a way of running from threats, uncomfortable situations, and responsibility. Literally. He will go as far as to flee a running vehicle when a situation isn't what he wanted it to be-- and does so when he first encounters his brother in Nieve. When he can't escape, he will attempt to hide somewhere. He tries to be strong and brave, but now and then he just breaks down and blubbers like a scared kid tends to. Conrit is more trusting of others than he probably should be. He's been warned by his brother, but has yet to learn for himself how this can be dangerous, mostly because he's been bailed out every time he's gotten himself in trouble. He's friendly with kids his age so long as they don't freeze him out or mock him too much about his ignorance and childishness. He gets along well enough with adults, though he does have a way of latching on to the nearest form of comfort and protection, which might irritate anyone who doesn't like children or believes that kids Conrit's age should be able to take care of themselves. Abilities & Weaknesses Conrit is relatively defenseless. He can use transformation magic and that's about it. His transformation magic is actually only as effective as it is because of the charm his brother placed in his hat. On his own, Conrit can't even hide his tail, and had to tuck it into his pant leg for his first few months in Nieve. He doesn't know any other magic and the one time someone tried to teach him to use a gun, he was too frightened of the sounds the weapon made for the lesson to do much good. In his human form, he's pretty much just a slightly-weaker-than-normal 12-year-old. In dragon form, he can fly from danger, has claws, and can breathe fire. Thus changing back into a dragon is his only means of defense. He's also not very large in his dragon form-- about the size of a full-grown German Shepherd-- so even then he's not very powerful. Character Relationships Coming soon... I'm not very good at keeping up with these, though. Sorry. :[